winx4everfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Flora is a character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. Her first appearance was in the second episode of season one, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4Kids dub: More Than High School). Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds. She likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. According to the second movie, Flora is Linphea's princess, though this may not be canon in the series. Also in the second movie, she is shown to own a mobile phone, despite the fact that her home realm, Linphea, is technology-free. Flora is the fairy of nature. She loves all plants and animals. She fall in love in Helia, a new boy in Red Fountain. She is 17 years old. Appearance *''List of Flora's Outfits'' *''Flora's Fairy Forms'' Flora has wavy waist-length dark flaxen colored hair with blond-coloured bangs, emerald green eyes and an olive skin tone. Her daily outfit in the first season is a light yellow midriff top with puff sleeves, a pink skirt decorated with strawberries and pink wedge heels. She has gold hoop earings and gold bracelets. Her outfit for season 3 is a pink wrap midriff top with polk-a-dot puffs sleeves, a red skirt with a pink scarf belt, below-the-knee pink socks, red heels and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck into a bow. She keeps her goldhoop earings and has two bead bracelets on her left arm (pink & green). Flora's outfit for season 4 is a sleevless pink empire dress with green straps. The dress is decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower under her chest. Her shoes are dark green wedge heels with pink ribbon straps. Magical abilities Flora, as the Fairy of nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they're sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Spells *'Golden Pollen:' She blows a bunch of little yellow flowers to the ground that grows a plant that wraps around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flora Whirlpool:' She creates a twister of bright flowers that goes towards the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Venus Gobbler': She creates an energy ball that creates a green flower-like plant that grows and consumes its target. (Winx-level) *'Ivy Fortress:' Creates a wall of ivy vines. (Winx-level) *'Flowers of the Wind:' Flora blows flowers out of the palm of her hand that drop to the ground and produce vines that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Vine Tie:' A bunch of vines wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Glitter Dust:' Flora blows dust on the ground and grows thick that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flower Twister:' Flora creates a twister of bright flowers that goes towards the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flora Navigator:' Flora creates sparkles in a form of energy ball and throws it on the ground that creates an arrow. (Winx-level) *'Ninja Daisies:'Golden daisies shoot at an opponent. (Winx-level) *'Vine Barrier:' Creates a barrier made of vines. (Winx-level) *'Nature's Symphony:' Flora's body is surrounded by a green glow that conjures up a wind and allows lets everyone listen to the voice of nature. (Winx-level) *'Bearing Branches:' A skeleton made of vines. (Winx-level) *'Green Ivy:' Flora releases vines that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Giant Vines:' Vines that prevents an object from falling by giving it support. (Charmix-level) *'Green Luxurious Ivy:' A strong neon green ivy rises up from the earth and wraps around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Ivy Vine Wrap:' Vines that wrap around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Spring Has Sprung:' Turns anything into a group of birds. (Enchantix-level) *'Growing Ivy:' Grows long vines that can bring a person to safety. (Enchantix-level) *'Magic Climbing Ivy:' Vines that grow from underground and wrap around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Energy of Mother Earth:' It creates vines and rocks that serve as a cell. (Enchantix-level) *'Summer Thunder:' Shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. (Believix-level) *'Autumn Wind:' Conjures a breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. (Believix-level) *'Winter Rose:' Summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. (Believix-level) *'Spring Ring:' Flora's standard Believix defense shield. Summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. (Believix-level) *'Enchanted Nymph:' Flora drags her finger on the ground, letting a field of vines materialize. (Believix-level) *'Breath of the World:' Flora's Believix Power, allows her to make people feel appreciation towards the environment and also doubles as a spell that can heal the surrounding area. (Believix-level) *'Breath of Nature:' The force of Nature, the vital energy of the root pushing its way above ground. (Sophix Level) *'Untamable Nature:' Green sparkles that can create icy plants that wrap around the enemy.(Lovix Level) *'In total Flora has twenty-nine (29) spells.' Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea